Mi sueño
by Yelai
Summary: Despertó al fin, era tiempo de seguir... Sin embargo, no podía olvidar esa hermosa melodía.


_**Los personajes de "The Legend of Zelda, Link's Awakening" no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Los guardias que escoltaban a la alta figura de respeto del Reino, hicieron a un lado a aquellos que se interponían entre ella y el chico que los rumores sobre su llegada terminaron en sus oídos.

En efecto, los rumores sobre que el chico que había salido en una embarcación, había vuelto a su hogar de nuevo, eran completamente ciertos.

\- ¡Link!

El joven de ojos azulinos, levantó la mirada notando cansancio en sus ojos, en todo el rostro y cuerpo. La Princesa, más alegrada de verle de nuevo que preocupada al no saber nada de él, lo abrazó con cariño.

\- ¡Princesa! – Exclamaron sus guardias sorprendidos

A Zelda, no le importaba mojarse, puesto que el chico, aún mantenía su ropa mojada a pesar de tener una tela protegiéndole. Link aún no podía corresponder todavía con alegría, aún, después de despertar de aquel sueño, el que consideró el más bello.

\- Lo encontramos sobre un tronco – Explicó uno de los pescadores que habían rescatado al joven – Fue fortuna que viviera hasta ahora sólo con eso

\- Muchas gracias por eso – Sonrió la Princesa – Será recompensado por su amabilidad… Todos lo serán

La chica de dorado cabello, les ordenó a sus guardias ayudar a su salvador a levantarse de la silla, recoger las pocas cosas que habían logrado rescatar del mar y la comida que la esposa del pescador, le había dado para recuperarse.

\- Me alegra que al fin volvieras – Suspiró con calma – No creí que tu viaje, fuera peligroso

\- No lo fue – Habló el chico después de un largo silencio – Fue… otra de mis aventuras, sin embargo…

Zelda observó, el semblante decaído que el joven héroe mantenía aún después de salir de la ciudadela y caminar hacia el castillo, había algo mal en él, era bastante notorio.

\- No… tuvo el final feliz que desee…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo último que recuerdo, antes de despertar y borrar aquel sueño – Miró al cielo – Una canción…

\- Link…

\- Lo siento, Princesa… - Respondió con seriedad alejándose de los guardias - Lo único que quiero, es ir a casa.

La Princesa de Hyrule, no tuvo la fuerza para detener al héroe, hospedarle en su castillo hasta que se recuperase y finalmente, hacer que le contase sus penas… Como lo que ocurrió en aquel viaje al mar.

Sólo miró como recogía sus armas, agradecía la amabilidad de los guardias y se alejaba hacia su hogar, esperando no encontrar a nadie para desahogarse en llanto.

Cualquiera que le escuchase, pensaría que era una gran tontería que el Héroe de Hyrule, llorara por un inútil viaje…

Pero para él, no había sido inútil, aburrido o peligroso.

Había sido una gran experiencia… Había encontrado una Isla, tan pacífica y natural, había conocido a las personas más amables de todas al ver como éstas y los animales que habitaban ahí, tanto que tenían su propia villa, se llevaban de gran manera… Había conocido y encontrado a aquella chica que representaba el amor.

Koholint, no había sido un sueño y más de una vez, lo pensó…

Siempre se hizo con la idea de que una vez que despertó al pez viento, se despidió de Marin haciéndole la promesa de que volvería por ella para llevarla a Hyrule, se embarcó… Otra tormenta azotó y despertó en la barca de un pescador.

Debía volver a Koholint, llevar la ocarina rojiza que encontró y, mientras él tocaba, escuchar a Marin cantar a las orillas de la playa, mientras el atardecer caía.

Sí… Debía volver, todo lo que vivió no había sido un sueño, había sido realidad.

¿Entonces, por qué sus lágrimas lo delataban en la soledad de su habitación? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Una cruda realidad? Nunca volvería a Koholint. Nunca más, escucharía a Ulrira por teléfono, nunca más pasearía a Bow-wow, nunca más escucharía a Marin cantar ni verla sonreír.

Su sueño, no se haría realidad.

(…)

A pesar de que el mes transcurrió de forma natural, muchos niños de Kakariko le preguntaron acerca de su aventura por el mar y él, respondía con total sinceridad. Acerca de los ocho instrumentos, acerca del Pez viento, de Villa animal… Incluso Marin.

\- Y esa chica… - Habló una pequeña niña sentada en el pasto frente a él - ¿Era muy importante?

\- Lo era… Salvó mi vida, cuidó de mí… Es… muy importante

\- ¿Crees volver a verla? – Preguntó otra niña a su lado – Ha pasado tanto desde que volviste…

Link sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Sé que mi sueño se hará realidad… Yo lo sé…

Los niños a su alrededor, se miraron con una gran interrogante después de su confesión. Link había estado hablando de extrañas cosas desde que llegó, y más de uno creyó que el viaje, y posiblemente algún golpe causado, le hayan causado repercusiones mentales. Sí… Había llegado a la locura, pero aún así, más de un niño y adulto, le mantenían cariño y respeto.

Después de aquello, el muchacho se mantuvo en completa soledad, tocando una melodía con una ocarina de madera mientras uno que otro animalillo del bosque o del lugar en el que se encontrase, se acercaba a escuchar el bello tono.

Era tiempo de dejarla ir… Lo sabía, sólo había sido un sueño y las palabras del Pez Viento, se lo recordaban cada noche… En aquel que se convertía en pesadilla.

" _En mi sueño…Un huevo apareció y fue rodeado por una isla, con gente, animales, ¡Un mundo entero!... Pero como es la naturaleza de los sueños acabar. Al despertar, Koholint desaparecerá… Solo la memoria de este sueño existirá en el mundo de la realidad, algún día, tú recordarás esta isla… Esa memoria será el real mundo de sueño… … … … Ven, Link… Despertemos… ¡Juntos!"_

Después de eso… Tocó los ocho instrumentos… La canción del Despertar.

Adiós, a la villa… Adiós a la playa… Adiós Koholint.

Entonces, despertó en un tronco, con el sueño borrado finalmente…

\- Adiós… Marin

En cuanto bajó la Ocarina, escuchó un sonido bastante conoció… Alzó la mirada extrañándose que en cielo, yaciera una gaviota volando libremente sin preocupaciones.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Se preguntó mirando al ave – No es su zona…

Más no se esperó que el ave descendiera y comenzase a picotearle con molestia en el rostro.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso!

El ave se alejó para indicarle, con más picotazos, que le siguiera.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí!

Aunque Link lo mirase de otra perspectiva, sólo para cazarlo, comenzó a seguirle. Saliendo de los bosques, dejando atrás su hogar, llegar a Kakariko dándose cuenta de que la gente yacía fuera de sus hogares, en el centro, admirando algo.

La gaviota se acercó a la multitud y posó arriba de la estatua del Pájaro en el centro de Kakariko. Link se acercó, asimilando lo que se hallaba.

Abriéndose paso apresuradamente entre la gente al escuchar la dulce voz de una chica… Cayó al suelo ante los apretones que le impedían el paso.

 _\- "La… ¿Balda del pez viento?"…._

Levantó la mirada sólo para ser testigo de que su locura, había llegado demasiado lejos. Una joven chica, de cabello rojizo, un hermoso vestido azul y sin necesidad de calzado, se hallaba cantado con alegría.

\- Ma-Marin…

Se levantó y le pidió a la gaviota, aunque sea con la mirada, picotearle hasta despertarle, cosa que ella no negó.

La canción terminó y la mirada de Link con la de la joven, se conectaron. Ella sonrió y él correspondió.

\- ¿Verdad que el mundo exterior, era bello?

Era la Marin real… La real, no era un sueño.

\- Mi sueño se ha cumplido – Sonrió mirando a la gente a su alrededor – Al fin, puedo cantar para los demás… ¿Y el tuyo, Link?

El chico, se acercó tímidamente, hasta finalmente abrazarla.

\- Sí… Se acaba de cumplir

Realmente se acababa de cumplir y esta vez, se haría cargo de que no se desvaneciera como otras veces.

\- Marin… Te extrañé

Claro que… Su propósito tardaría en realizarse.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Aleja las manos de mi niña!

\- ¡Tarin, basta!

No importaba… Tenía una vida para cumplir finalmente el propósito de sueño y cambiar sus pesadillas.

Al fin, era lo que quería.

* * *

 _Aquí, traigo un pequeño fic Link-Marin de The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening, porque como todos sabemos, ambos debían quedarse juntos._

 _Me gustaría que comentaran que les pareció este fic un tanto, amoroso y para aquellos que leyeron este y leen "Hero's Shade"… ¿Les gusta? Planeo hacer un Oracle of Ages, pero me gustaría leer su opinión acerca de que si les gustaría leerlo._

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.


End file.
